swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Replica Droid (Species)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Human Replica Droids, or HRDs, are sophisticated synthskin and biofiber-covered Droids designed to be nearly indistinguishable from Humans. Their design was similar enough to Human anatomy that even high-quality medical scanners were not always able to identify them as inorganic, although they were able to discern some differences from the typical Human. They were sometimes referred to as "Meatdroids" or "Droid Clones." Unlike true clones, a droid clone could be created in under three months. These Replica Droids were originally designed by the Alliance to Restore the Republic to infiltrate and replace Imperial personnel, but their funding ultimately ran out, causing them to abandon the project. Ironically enough, The Empire completed and perfected the Replica Droid's design, through they were never put into any major use. Replica Droid Characteristics Personality: Replica Droids are loyal firstly to their creators, though those that become self-aware often attempt to escape that life, setting out on their own in a quest of self-discovery. Self-aware Replica Droids prize freedom and individualism above their own lives, as their creation has given them unique insight into the value of life. Physical Description: Replica Droids are identical in appearance towards the Species they are replicating (Typically Human, though there are rare exceptions). While it is possible to alter it's appearance in any way they wish, a Replica Droid rarely does so as it removes their ability to blend in. Average Height/Weight: Replica Droids height is based completely on the size of the Species they are replicating, and their metal bodies cause them to be double the weight of the replicated Species. Age Groups: As inorganic beings, Replica Droids are not affected by the process of Aging. Homeworld: None, though most Replica Droids consider the planet of their creation their homeworld. Languages: All Replica Droids can understand and speak Binary (One of the few Species that can), and additionally learn the native tongue of their replicated Species (Typically Basic). Example Names: Varies, typically dependent on the Species being replicated. Adventurers: Replica Droids bound to their creators will perform their masters' bidding; and those that escape typically live a live of peace, or go on an adventure of self-discovery. Most Replica Droids fit into the roles of Scouts and Technicians, although as Droids they are incapable of becoming Jedi or Force Prodigies. Replica Droid Species Traits Replica Droids share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Replica Droids receive a +2 bonus to both their Strength and Dexterity, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Charisma. Replica Droids are built to be physically strong, but have to work to fit in seamlessly with organic beings. Additionally, like other Droids, Replica Droids have no Constitution score. * '''Variable Size: '''Since Replica Droids are designed to imitate organic beings, their size depends on the Species they replicate. Replica Droids are typically either Small or Medium sized: ** '''Medium Size: '''When Medium sized, a Replica Droid receives no special modifiers due to their size. ** '''Small Size: When Small sized, a Replica Droid gains a +1 size bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +5 size bonus on Stealth checks. However, their lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of Medium characters. * Speed: A Small sized Replica Droid has a base speed of 4 squares. A Medium sized Replica Droid has a base speed of 6 squares. * Bonus Equipment: Replica Droids can be constructed with two of the following Droid Systems installed: Internal Comlink, Darkvision, Diagnosis Package, Improved Sensor Package, Internal Storage (Subject to size limitations), Translator Unit (DC 15). * Droid Traits: Replica Droids operate as if they are 4th-Degree Droids, except that they ignore the Maintenance requirement. Replica Droids have all Droid Immunities and normal Droid Traits. * Conditional Bonus Feat: Seeking to perfectly imitate organic creatures, a Replica Droid that has Deception as a Trained Skill gains Skill Focus (Deception) as a bonus Feat. * Automatic Languages: All Replica Droids can speak, read, and write Binary. All Replica Droids also learn the native language of the Species they are replicating (Typically Basic for Humans). Category:Species Category:Replica Droids